


After the fall

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ;3, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide, First work - Freeform, Gonna be looooong, Hope splatubers don't know what ao3 is, end my suffering, vian and GG ulimate bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evil Vian's crimes catch up as normal Vian is regretting what Evil Vian did(basically all angst)





	1. Relization

Vian woke to a light tapping on his side. He opened his eyes in what seemed like forever. He saw Bridget on him with Marina on his other side holding her arm. He tried to move but was pinned down by Jay and GG. Jay looked as he was trying not to cry while GG was straight up crying "What in fresh happened?" Vian soon saw a knife in his hand that was stained with Marina's blood. Soon the two other boys let him up as they moved carfully away. Vian suddenly shot up tears forming in his eyes "No nonono." he whispered as the memories of how mean and rude he was to those people. Then Vian started to cry and soon everyong else joined, Vian was free but the memories stayed behind of what a monster he was. He wanted to stab himself then and there but GG almost reading his mind picked up the knife and chucked it far far away, leaving Vian getting comforted by all his friends

The next few days were Vian staying in his room with Bridget to take care. Bridget volunteered to care for him. In aroung 3 days Vian finally came out of his room. Bridget was on the couch reading a book about cooking curry written by a guy called Army. Her ears perked when she heard the door opening. She had understood Vian the most after the PTSD she got from the Deep sea metro. Vian sat next to Bridget and spoke in a very shaky voice "I'm sO sorRy foR all of that I said and did." Bridget pulled Vian into a hug "I forgive" as they stayed like that for a while then Bridget made dinner and it was the best thing Vian ever tasted. A day later Marina came over to visit and was happy to see that Vian was out of his room. Vian apologized to her but Marina knew it wasn't his fault. She said that there was an evil thing that made him go evil and she managed to capture it. They talked for a little while before it turned to 21:00 (9:00 p.m) and Vian said good night and went back into his room. Vian shut the door behing him and pulled up his sleve and there were cut marks all over his arm. Vian grabbed the pocket knife and made 2 tear shaped cuts on his arm not even wincing at the pain. This mortal pain helped destract the mental pain he had from hurting so many people he loved.

Soon scars started to settle in and Vian contantly had to hide his arms when anyone was in veiw, but one small match can destroy a whole curtian. One day Vian was in his living room with arms at full exposeure cause it was a hot day. On that day GG decided to visit cause he was his best bud. When opening the door, which was unlocked, GG saw the scars as Vian panicaly tried to cover them up. GG ran over and grabbed Vian arm before he could pull it fully down. there he saw 2 fresh cuts and saw aLot of scars.  
"What in the name of cod have you been doing???" Vian suddenly jerked his arm away and yelled at GG  
"I DONT NEED TO TELL YOU ANY F&CK@NG $HIT!" (Now which was completaly breaking the rules cause this was a kid friendly show) GG backed off and Vian realized what he did and fell to the ground.  
"My cod I'm sorry..." GG knelt down to comfort him  
"Do you care to explain what those scars are about?" Vian shook his head  
"Not now. Not now." GG gave a curt knod and called Marina, Jay, and Bridget over just saying it was an emergency. Now it was GG and a crummy feeling Vian, who was feeling like a piece of carp


	2. Healing

After the talk with Marina, Bridget, Jay, and GG Vian now was stuck with Marina so that wasn't what he wanted. He pretended to be happy for an age now, and now he's at to back of Deco tower climbing it. He reached the top.... it was beautiful seeing the sunset. Too bad it was his last

WARNING THIS IS THE PART WITH THE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS THEN SKIP TILL YOU SEE A HECK TON OF LINES.

He knew that Marina and his friends would be sad but he didn't want to live. He didn't want to hear that voice that reminded him of what he did to his friends. He still wanted to live and have a good life but that was so small he didn't notice. He took a running stat positive that even if he did this, no one would see. He delt the wind blowing past him as a sharp pain was felt on his right arm. It soon ebbed away into a blissful sleep one he hadn't had in a long time

Meanwhile

Marina was looking for Vian when she heard a loud thud with a cracking noise. She ran to that spot and saw a bloody mess of Vian. His arm was bent the wrong way and he looked as if he was dead. She went closer, the same beat was still in his heart but getting fainter then she saw a small light maybe it wasn't too late she called the ambulance and toldthem what happened. The jelly told her that if she didn't come in time he would have been dead. Now he was in the hospital sleeping with a cast around his arm. Alive, and that's what mattered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vian awoke to a blinding light so much so he had to squnt to get his eyes dialated. He looked around looking he saw that he was in a bed with food next to him. he looked around and relized that he was in a hospital and saw colors. Purple with a bun, pink with the sideways hair, magenta with the default hair for octolings and a blackish blue with long tentacles. He knew by heart who they were. His friends. Bridget was the first to notice, blinking one before screaming; "Urchin!!" everyone looked up and next thing he knew was him being squished by hugs "Wha!"  
"Why did you that?" GG said cupping Vian's face. He was Vian's longest friend so this was just plain bromance. "Not here please." Vian replied.

Two week after that Vian was free to go but srtill had a cast. Vian explained what he was feeling and they cried alot. soon GG and Jay left and now it was just Marina and Vian. Vian cleared his throat "Marina?"  
"?"  
"I..i still love you" now this time Marina had more time to think. Marina stood up and went right in front of Vian and said "Same here" and kissed Vian. Vian kissed back and they pulled apart hugging. Now sneaky Bridget recorded everything and sent it to Jay and GG saying "Momina and Dadtastic" who knew she was so sneaky OwO

In the future...  
"Coral! Ready for the first day of school?" the father asked  
"Yes dad" as she was dropped of at school. "Good I'll see you after school  
"Hey Vian"

"Yeah love?"  
"We're having another child"  
"That's great Marina"

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!!


End file.
